A need exists for a drilling rig with modular torque track assembly that can be configured to have various different lengths, allowing the modular torque track assembly to be adapted for different applications using a quick release fastening device with improved versatility.
A need exists for a drilling rig with modular torque track assembly that provides a stronger engagement between adjacent portions of the modular torque track assembly when compared to torque tracks that are connected using bolts and flanges.
A need exists for a drilling rig with torque track slide assembly that has inserts that are engaged therein without fasteners, allowing the inserts to be completely worn down without risking engagement between the modular torque track assembly and the fasteners.
A need exists for a drilling rig with a torque track slide assembly that can be easily assembled.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.